The 2018 Constitution
Within this page lies the 2018 Constitution of Unitopia, established by the founding members of the micro-nation and approved by the Supreme Honorable Solidarity Founders. 'PREAMBLE' We, the supreme citizens of Unitopia, unite as we celebrate of our diverse collection of voices representative of our great nation. Confident in our ability to build a just, humane and peaceful society that has the spirit of self - determination and love in order to establish the principles of law and governance. Despite our peaceful demeanor, we Unitopians shall not hesitate to defend our kingdom from those who seek harm to our people. 'ARTICLE I' 'PARLIAMENTARY DEPARTMENT' 'SECTION 1' All legislative powers herein granted shall be vested in the hands of the King of the Kingdom. The King is the only person allowed and is authorized to make adjustments regarding the system. All opinions of the citizens of the kingdom have the right to be heard. Big revisions and changes regarding the system shall only be done once in every 6 months in the Hall Room. However, in a case of urgency, the adjustments may be followed the day after. The King may impose any law that he wishes to be followed. Moreover, he has also the right to declare war against other sovereign nation. 'ARTICLE II' 'MONARCHY DEPARTMENT' 'SECTION 1' The executive power shall be vested in the King of the Kingdom. He has the power to enforce laws, for he is the head of the state as well as the head of the government. He has the power to appoint officials or officers that he may deem necessary and have passed the qualifications set by him as well. He shall has the power to declare Martial Law if indeed needed. He will be the ceremonial head of the government. 'ARTICLE III' 'JUDICIAL DEPARTMENT' 'SECTION 1' The judicial power is entrusted to the court to the Kingdom Unitopia. The kingdom will interpret and settle the rights and disagreement of the citizens. The kingdom has the power to revise and make judgement to the laws. Providing justice and impeachment of the members of the Kingdom Unitopia. The King will decide if the law is constitutional and unconstitutional and declare and judge rules and laws of the kingdom. 'ARTICLE IV' 'INTERNATIONAL RELATIONS' SECTION 1 Initiating meetings with foreign countries, regulating the kingdom’s financial system, and other international transactional powers are vested in the International Relations department. This department will take part in international meetings to promote the kingdom's goods and services, interests, to update the other states about Unitopia's achievements and developments, and to seek help in any other areas the country may be lacking. The department will also manage the economic system of the kingdom to ensure and secure the flow of money in and out if the country. It will also head in providing the kingdom a secure and protected environment by heading armed forces to fight for the kingdom in times of war. 'ARTICLE V' 'RIGHTS OF CITIZENS' 'SECTION 1' The Kingdom of Unitopia follows the system of socialism. Therefore, the kingdom provides equality for all the citizens of Unitopia. The Kingdom supports the decision of its people by listening to all of its people’s suggestion in order to make their Kingdom better. Aside from this, the it also provides them a good quality of education for the future. Every citizen has an equal treatment at hospitals, works, and shelter for all. All of these will fade if one committed a crime which the King and Queen will decide what punishment should be done with the criminal. 'ARTICLE VI' 'NATIONAL TERRITORY' 'SECTION 1' The national territory comprises the Unitopian corners, with all the walls and floor tiles embraced therein, and all other territories over which Unitopia has sovereignty or jurisdiction, consisting of its terrestrial, fluvial, and aerial domains, including its territorial tables, the school materials, the subsoil, the concrete, and other objects within the area. The tables around, between, and connecting the the territory of the kingdom, regardless of their breadth and dimensions, form part of the internal floorings of Unitopia. 'ARTICLE VII' 'CITIZENSHIP' 'SECTION 1' The following are citizens of Unitopia: #Those who are citizens of Unitopia at the time of the declaration of this Constitution; #Those whose fathers or mothers are citizens of Unitopia; #Those born before December 15, 2017, of Unitopian mothers, who elect Unitopian citizenship upon reaching the age of majority; #Those who are naturalized in accordance with law. 'SECTION 2' Natural-born citizens are those who are citizens of Unitopia from birth without having to perform any act to acquire or perfect their Unitopian citizenship. Those who elect Unitopian citizenship in accordance with paragraph (3), Section 1 hereof shall be deemed natural-born citizens. 'SECTION 3' Unitopian citizenship may be lost or reacquired in the manner provided by law. 'SECTION 4' Citizens of Unitopia who marry aliens shall retain their citizenship, unless by their act or omission they are deemed, under the law, to have renounced it. 'SECTION 5' Dual allegiance of citizens is inimical to the national interest and shall be dealt with by law. 'SECTION 6' Any act of treason by a citizen against his/her kingdom, will be executed without trial.